


Don't Come (Break Into My) Home For Christmas

by kxllington



Series: Pete And Patrick Do Mundane Couple-y Shit [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Friend Fluff, M/M, christmas schemes, fob band love, idk how to tag this, married peterick, mentions of children lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: The singer was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and Pete, eyes and nose peeking up and around the bassist's arm. Comfortably warm and pressed against the other man, Patrick felt himself slowly drifting off. He smiled and let his eyes close, lulled by the rumble of Pete's laughter low in his chest. Patrick just felt sleep pulling him under...Then they heard the front door open.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishopsknifepatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/gifts).



> MEGAN AND I DID A THING
> 
> MERR CRAMSUS

There's only so many times you can watch The Santa Clause trilogy in the span of fifteen years before you lost count and collapse into a spiralling hell of Tim Allen. Patrick was convinced he'd found that hell. But alas, here he was, curled up on the bed with a giggling Pete as they watched them for the umpteenth time. Bronx, Saint and Declan were already in bed, had been put to sleep long ago. The presents had all been placed beneath the tree, and the cookies eaten by "Santa". But, due to the Christmas Eve excitement, Pete was hyper, and so Patrick would have to deal with the cheesy Christmas movies until his husband fell asleep. 

The singer was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and Pete, eyes and nose peeking up and around the bassist's arm. Comfortably warm and pressed against the other man, Patrick felt himself slowly drifting off. He smiled and let his eyes close, lulled by the rumble of Pete's laughter low in his chest. Patrick just felt sleep pulling him under...

Then they heard the front door open. 

Both men tensed. Patrick's eyes flew open immediately, meeting Pete's frantic gaze. An unspoken agreement was had between the two, and Patrick unraveled himself from the bassist's arms, reaching for his glasses.

"Where did you put the bat?" Pete asked, pulling a shirt over his head hastily.

"Under the bed on my side." The singer replied. Quietly, they made their way down the hall, Pete in front. He held the bat at the ready, tiptoeing towards the stairs. As they passed both Bronx's room, then Saint and Declan's, Patrick was relieved to find they were all still asleep. But that definitely ruled out one of the kids making the noise downstairs.

Reaching the stairs, Pete leaned over the banister, brow furrowed. Patrick peered over his husband's shoulder. Downstairs, a flicker of red and white could be seen in the doorway of the living room. Dressing up as Santa to steal people's shit? That was a new low, Patrick thought bitterly. Carefully, Pete and Patrick ventured down the stairs.

In the living room, the rustling of fabric got louder as someone moved. The tree jingled as things were moved around beneath. Hiding behind the door jamb, the couple peeked into the room carefully. Inside, a Santa Claus had plastic bags and was...placing more presents under the tree? 'Santa's' hands came into the light of the tree's decorations, and Patrick's worry melted into irritation. He groaned internally.

"Pete."

"Shhh."

"Pete. Look at the Santa's hands."

"Why would I just look at his hands, Patrick, he's broken into our ho—"

"Pete, why would a thief have those hand tattoos?" The bassist squinted in exasperation, looked back into the living room, and scowled.

"Oh my god." Pete whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Santa' looked up from his handiwork at the tree just as an 'elf' rounded the corner from the kitchen, holding a beer. 

"Pete and Patrick are gonna love us for this!" Joe squealed, elf hat slipping off his head. Andy smirked, gathering the plastic bags.

"Don't you think they'll also be mad about us breaking into their house?" The drummer pointed out. Joe waved him off, taking a sip of his stolen beer. 

"We didn't break in," The guitarist reasoned, "We had a key." Andy just shook his head fondly. Joe laughed, admiring the tree and added presents. "Pete and 'Rick are gonna be so confused!" 

"Yeah, yeah we are." Pete piped up, coming into the room. Patrick followed behind him, arms crossed.

"Oh...heeeeey, guys!" Andy tried, spreading his arms out cheerfully. The couple remained steady. 

"What are you doing? Patrick asked, voice serious. Andy blanched, staring between the singer and bassist. He smiled nervously, then pointed at Joe in accusation.

"It was his idea!" The drummer said.

"Hey!" The guitarist defended. He quickly fell silent when Pete's gaze landed on him.

"Answer the question." The older man said, voice low. Joe gulped. 

"Well, we still had a key from when we helped you guys move in, so we thoughts we'd give Bronx, Saint and Declan some smaller presents before tomorrow." Joe explained. The guitarist looked nervously between Pete and Patrick, gauging their reactions. The couple shared a look. Patrick's face softened, and Pete shrugged, smiling a little bit.

"That's actually...really sweet," The singer said, "Wow." Andy grinned, bowing.

"It was all my idea!" He joked. Joe rolled his eyes, shoving the drummer playfully. Pete and Patrick laughed with them as Andy almost lost his balance. Suddenly, the bassist's face fell.

"Wait, why the costumes, then?" He asked. Joe took another sip of his beer, smirking. 

"Just in case any of the kids woke up and came down here. We is smart sometimes, Wentz." The guitarist said. Andy nodded, readjusting the fake beard overtop of his own. 

"We even thought it through!" Andy added, cheerily. "Joe was originally gonna be Santa, but the boys would've recognized him because his hair would stick out of the hat. We were just trusting that they'd have shitty memories and not remember what my tattoos look like."

"Funny enough, your tattoos saved you from a baseball hat to the head." Patrick chuckled, gesturing to the metal bat still in his husband's hand. Andy winced.

"Well, that, and Joe stealing one of my beers. My favourite beer." Pete piped up, shaking the bat in the guitarist's direction. Cockily, Joe took another swig, making the elf ears built into the hat wobble comically. The four men stood together for a silent moment, the dim light of the Christmas tree casting a gentle glow on their smiling faces. Finally, Joe sighed, tilting his head towards the door.

"We should get back to my place. I have a wife and daughter who're expecting us in the morning." The guitarist said. Patrick's eyes shot up, and he quickly jogged over to the front door. Presents were stacked there, ready to go for the dinner the next day. He plucked one of Ruby's off the top, heading back to where his band mates were

"Here," The singer said, handing the present off to Joe, "This one already says its from Santa, so we can even it out." Joe beamed back at the singer.

"Okay. That's sweet, but let's go. I'm tired." Andy announced, ushering the guitarist towards the door. Pete and Patrick laughed lightly, following them to the door. 

"So, dinner tomorrow at my place?" Joe asked, readjusting Ruby's gift beneath his arm.

"Dinner tomorrow at your place." Pete replied, grinning at his younger friend. Joe smiled warmly, opening the door for himself and Andy. 

"You lovebirds head on back to bed, we can lock up for you." The drummer said. Patrick nodded, watching as their friends stepped out the door. He and Pete waved happily, and just as they were starting to walk away, Pete turned heel once more. He caught the door before Andy could close it.

"Hey, guys, umm...just, thanks again. This was awesome of you." Pete stuttered, voice sincere. Andy and Joe stopped for a moment, giving each other a quick glance before smiling softly back at the bassist. 

"No problem, dude. It's our pleasure." Joe replied. He looked back at Patrick pointedly, smirking at his bandmate. "Now go get your ass in bed with your husband or else the real Santa won't come." Pete chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
